<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526259">Whispers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Insecure Spencer Reid, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid tells Morgan that something happened in class. Or it didn't. Maybe it's just time for Reid to fill out the missing piece within himself again.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat. </p>
<p>[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would advise you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want to join me downstairs? I'll watch a baseball game." </p>
<p>"I don't know the least thing about baseball." Reid answered without looking up from his book. He was seated on the edge of his bed. </p>
<p>"Remember when you got us the win?"</p>
<p>"That was because I had two things to do and I would have forgotten the second one if Rossi hadn't yelled at me."</p>
<p>"Still, you got the win. C'mon it will be fun. I can help you understand it." Morgan tried again. He knew that the day couldn't be long away when Reid will say that he wants to go back home. Especially since Luke called yesterday saying that they miss him. "Or you could just read. Downstairs."</p>
<p>"I am fine up here, thank you." </p>
<p>The game kept Morgan distracted for not even 30 minutes before admitting that it was no use watching it if he felt bad because Reid was sitting alone in his room when they could spend their time together. </p>
<p>"I am hungry do you want to grab something to eat with me? Maybe from that thai place you sometimes do your lunch break at?" He called up the stairs. </p>
<p>"I'll be down in a minute." Spencer kept his promise and together they decided against the Thai restaurant and for an old Italian place that Deacon had recommended a while back. "Have you been here before?"</p>
<p>"No." With a smile Morgan entered the building before Spencer and followed the waitress to a free table and ordered their drinks. He knows Spencer is capable of doing that himself but he also knows that if his Pretty boy has a chance to avoid it, he will. "You take as much time as you need to decide. We have time all evening, no need to stress anything." Skeptical he watched Reid reading the card multiple times before deciding to help him out a little bit. "Do you feel more like eating something with pasta or pizza?" He narrated it down for him.</p>
<p>"Pasta."</p>
<p>"Well that's something. Do you want a Lasagna or classical pasta?"</p>
<p>"I don't think Rossi would like that you said 'classical pasta'." </p>
<p>"Well Rossi is not here and there is no need to tell him that." He knew how much Spencer adores Rossi, he did since the day he met him and probably even before. Morgan was glad to know that someone like him was watching over Spencer when Morgan wasn't there. </p>
<p>"Then I would go with classical pasta."</p>
<p>"Perfect and what is something the dish must include?"</p>
<p>"Cheese. I want cheese." Together they found a dish that was perfect but Reid was lost in thoughts after ordering.</p>
<p>"What's on your mind?"</p>
<p>"I have this students in my class and they are just really loud. They are whispering all the time and crack jokes. Actually a lot of them do. I think they are making fun of me all the time." Insecure Spencer started watching the people and cars passing by the window again.</p>
<p>"Did you tell them to stop?"</p>
<p>"I told a group of boys to stop talking and they did but it resulted into other groups talking about me. I don't want them to think I am to strict."</p>
<p>"Didn't you say you show at least one physics magic trick each lesson?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I don't think that counts as strict, kid."</p>
<p>They were interrupted by the waitress who bought they food while Morgan thought about how he could make Spencer stop feeling so insecure about his teaching position. Because when he picked him up the other day and listened to his lecture no student in that room seemed either bored nor like they would make fun of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chris, Street and Ten I need to ask you a personal favor." Morgan started the conversation at the end of their shift. "If it doesn't interrupted anything important in your private lives I would like you three to go to one of Spencer's lectures tomorrow morning before your shift. Not as LAPD SWAT but as a student."</p><p>"What's the reason?"</p><p>"Spencer things that the students make fun of him. I am pretty sure they don't."</p><p>"Why aren't you believing him?" Ten asked.</p><p>"Because Spencer is not known for his self-esteem and there is a high chance he just thinks that. If I can tell him that you listened in the conversation the students have maybe I can lift some weight from his shoulders and if they do make fun of him. Maybe make sure to get a name." </p><p>"Going back to school,this was not what I hoped for when I joined SWAT." Street joked. </p><p>"Like I said if you have something more important going on that's okay but I don't exactly look like someone who still goes to college."</p><p>"But we do?" Tan asked skeptical.</p><p>"More than Deacon and Luca that is for sure." Chris joked. "When do you want us there?"</p><p>"8:30. Room 267. You will learn about mathematics."</p><p>"I just thought it couldn't get worse."</p><p>"He does physics magic." Morgan added, knowing that that is not really an argument go listen to a Dr explaining numbers for one and a half hours.</p><p>"I will do it." Chris promised and looked at Street. "You could use some knowledge."</p><p>"Fine. Tan?"</p><p>"Well that will be my only chance to make my parents proud so whatever." </p><p>"Thank you guys."</p><p>Of course Reid spotted them but this wasn't about Reid not spotting them but the other students and they didn't care that they were there and they were happy to stay behind and talk to Spencer a little bit before they shift started. Happily Spencer talked about the BAU a little bit carefully not to overstep any boundaries of Morgan by telling stories about him.</p><p>"Hondo can be a real drill Sargent sometimes." Street laughed. "But it works."</p><p>"He actually used to criticize that about our Unit Chief a while back. He was Unit Chief himself ones for a short time."</p><p>"Why didn't he kept the position?"</p><p>"Well it was only temporary, now he is SWAT Teamleader didn't think it would come to that."</p><p>"You sound like that's a bad thing." Tan commented.</p><p>"No!It's just it fits so perfectly and not at all. He is a trained profiler and was at the BAU for a long time usually that's the goal." Spencer explained his train of thoughts. "But I bet he is great at his job."</p><p>"Why did you gave up your job?" Chris asked.</p><p>"I didn't. I am just waiting for the right moment to get back." </p><p>Morgan had to admit to himself that he was more nervous about the results than expected. "How did it go?"</p><p>"It was so boring at one point I hoped they would crack jokes but nothing." Street told his Teamleader. </p><p>"Well I actually listened and you can tell him he is a genius but I kinda have the feeling he already knows that."</p><p>"He does, Tan. Although he doesn't believe in the term genius." Morgan was relived to hear that but it also meant that there was probably another issue present. </p><p>"We talked to him afterwards, now we know all you deepest darkest secrets." Morgan knew Street was joking otherwise he wouldn't tell him that in front of the rest of the team. </p><p>"Oh yeah? What are they?"</p><p>"Were is the fun if they tell you?" Deacon spoke up.</p><p>"My pretty boy is gonna tell me anyways." With a smirk he looked at his coworker.</p><p>"Has that nickname any meaning?"</p><p>"I just started calling him that. Everybody made sure to introduce him as 'Dr. Spencer Reid' because he really looked like a 14 year old kid when he started at the FBI so our Unit Chief also made sure that people knew how much authority he has and how smart he is so I found it funny calling him something that is based on his outward appearance." Deacon chuckled at that, the rest of the team also had a smile on their face it was rare that their Teamleader talked about personal stuff. Sure, they could all come to him with everything and they did but they rarely heard something from him. "Actually I remember that time,I got pretty beat up and he tried to tackle my attacker to safe me. He did but he got not away without bruises and cuts on his face so we were standing in the hospital and I walked over and I said. "Pretty boy, I hope they didn't mess up that face too bad you know that's your best asset." and he went on about how it are luckily just some superficial cuts and bruises that will heal." It was just an random anecdote but it made him smile.</p><p>"I bet that kid got them often."</p><p>"The kid is trouble magnet. Its unbelievable. I don't know how he is still alive."</p><p>It was late when Derek got home and got the chance to talk to him but he was still up and for his surprise using his notebook. "I don't know if I trust you with that."</p><p>"Apparently I have a school e-mail were students can mail me for questions but I don't know how to add a second E-mail. I don't want to remove yours." He sat they like an old man trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>"I'll help you just one second." Together they figured the problem out and discovered how many e-mails Spencer has actually got. </p><p>"Do I have to answer them? All of them?"</p><p>"I don't know. Nobody died yet because you didn't so maybe just answer the most important and tell your students to not write any."</p><p>"I never told them that in the first place. That is ridiculous. Why don't they just come up to me after class and ask?" Morgan couldn't suppress a smile. "Speaking off, Chris,Tan and Street were in my class today did they tell you?"</p><p>"I sent them."</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"To see and hear if they are any students who make fun off you and surprise they aren't. Not one joke. Not one bad comment."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Totally." Surprised Reid started thinking about something not letting Morgan who closed the notebook for him in on it. "I am not forcing you to stay here you know?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"You can go back whenever you want and stay as long as you want. You can stay here and teach until you are grey or go back to Quantico whenever you want. You can also go and come back,there will always be a place here for you and as far as I heard from Emily they are more than happy to have you back."</p><p>"I talked to her too, I have to take 30 days off after 100 days of working." He stayed silence for a minute. "I really want to go back but I don't know what I do without you." Now Derek was the one with tears in his eyes as he walked around the table to get seated next to him. </p><p>"But I will still be here and after a 100 days you can come back for 30 days."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I would love for you to that." Carefully he cupped Spencer's cheeks. "I am so so proud of you kid, you don't even know. You are the greatest Agent the BAU has ever had and you are the greatest friend to have on your side. I love you so much."</p><p>"But why are you crying?"</p><p>"Because of how proud I am and maybe because I got really uses to having you here." Carefully Spencer leaned into the touch. "You can come back any time."</p><p>"I will. After 100 days."</p><p>"After 100 days, if I see your ass here sooner I will ship you back to Quantico."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>